Same City Different Ana
by cs2696
Summary: Leaving is hard to do but going back to a place that has so many memories is even harder.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Same City Different Ana

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Leaving is hard to do but going back to a place that has so many memories is even harder.

Please review and tell me what you think I love feedback

csanders2696/same-city-different-ana/ or just look up Csanders2696 or Same City Different Ana

Chapter 1: The Reunion

* * *

Today has been a two years to the date that she left his life. The day she finally had enough, he knew it was a matter of time before she left. He could not give her more, and it was not because he did not want more it was because of the prison he calls his marriage. He cannot stop thinking about her as he pours himself another glass of scotch and finishes it in two gulps. He places the glass tumbler down and looks at himself in the mirror one more time before leaving the room. His wife was waiting for him by the elevator. When she heard his footsteps, she looked up with an exasperated look on her face.

"Hurry or we are going to be late," She said

"I do not even understand why we have to in the first place," Christian said

"Because it is a Vogue party and your family will be there honey," She says with a fake smile "Now put a smile on your face and act as you love me." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek as they left the apartment.

* * *

It has been a Two years since she left, Seattle. To this day, she still misses him but she had to leave for herself. She loved him, and she knew he could not give her what she wanted which was a family. She looks at the clock in her suite and sees that she has to leave, or she will be late. Before she leaves, she takes one more look at herself in the mirror and smile because she loved her job and the fashion pieces that came with it. She loved the dark blue Elie Saab romper that she was wearing. She applies lip gloss for the final time and walks out her hotel and gets into her car and drives to the party. Once at the party she spots her best friend and the party organizer, Natalie Whitmore.

"Natalie this is amazing! You did an excellent job."

"You think so," Natalie said.

"Yes now stop worrying it is going to be a big hit," She said.

"Am I going to meet the Seattle, friends?"

"Oh, Natalie I have no idea what you are talking about you are my only friend remember."

"Whatever, Oh did you see the guest list. Christian Grey is going to be here."

"Yes, I did see that I am surprised he rsvp for the party he does not normally come to things like this."

"How would you know and I think he is coming with his wife?"

"Do you have amnesia or something cause you seemed to have forgotten that I did live here once upon a time."

"No, I did not forget. Oh, look at the time it is time to get this show on the road and, by the way, you look hot Ana Banana."

"Please stop calling me that and thanks."

The two girls walked out to the tent and started talking to the heads of the magazine and the other guests as they arrived. Natalie looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her to get to the stage.

"Welcome everyone to Vogue's Launch Party. This year we are lucky to be opening a new branch here in Seattle." Natalie waited for that applause to stop before continuing. " I will not bore you guys with a long speech about the magazine because that is not my job. That is for the lovely lady who I am here to announce so without further ado here is our new editor and chief of the Seattle Branch of vogue and my friend Anastasia Steele." As Ana walked up to the stage, the guest applauded her.

"Thank you Natalie for that introduction and please everyone join me for a round applause for Natalie for pulling this astounding party together… Once again thank you for joining us here today. Some of you may not know this about me but I grew up not too far from Seattle and I also lived here for a couple of years before my move to New York one year ago. It is so great to be back and to see familiar faces. Enough about me we are here to celebrate the expansion of Vogue. So once again from everyone at Vogue thank you for coming out and celebrating with us. Eat, drink and have a good time." Ana said before she walked off stage. When Ana got off the stage Natalie pulled her over to her and began to talk he ear off as they were walking around the party. As they were walking Ana heard her name being called. She turned around and saw her old friend Kate.

"Ana oh my God I can not believe it is you." Kate said as she hugged Ana

"Kate Its great to see you. I mean wow look at you, your pregnant." Ana said as she looked at her old friend.

"I know can you believe it. Elliot and I cannot wait for our little girl to get here."

"Oh, Kate I am so happy for you. Oh, where are my manners Kate this is my friend Natalie Whitmore and Natalie this is my friend Katherine Kavanaugh." Natalie shakes Kate's hand.

"Now Grey has been for almost a year now," Kate said.

"So you are married to Elliot the contractor right?" Natalie asks.

"Yes that is the one," Kate said.

"Congratulations I think his company is the one renovating our new office space," Natalie said. "How do you know Ana."

"Oh, we were roommates in college," Kate said. "Oh look there are my in-laws come on over with me you have to see them, Ana."

"Okay," Ana says hesitantly

"Look whom I found," Kate said as she approached the Grey's.

"Ana It has been forever since I last saw you and Oh My God do you look HOT in that outfit and your hair you cut your hair I love it. I cannot believe you are moving back to Seattle once you get settled we are going to have to go shopping." Mia said excitedly as she hugged Ana.

"Mia I am happy to see you too and yes we will have to get together sometime," Ana said. " It is good to see all of you guys and this is my friend Natalie. Natalie This is Mia Grey, Elliot Grey, Dr Grace Trevelyn-Grey, Mr Carrick Grey, Mr Christian Grey and his wife, Leila Grey." Ana said as she pointed to each person.

"It is so nice to meet you Natalie and it great to see you again Ana we have missed you," Grace says.

"I have missed all of you to Dr Grey," Ana said

"Oh its Grace An you know that."

"Ana you never told me you knew Grey's," Natalie said.

"It never really came up Natalie."

"You mean to tell me you never talked about our amazing love affair ana banana," Elliot said putting his hand over his heart feigning hurt.

"Oh I am sorry Elliot I tried to suppress my feelings for you," Ana said, "Look at you Elliot about to be a dad I am so happy for you and Kate."

"Yeah who would have thought that Kate and I would be the first to have a baby," Elliot said as he put his hand on top of Kate's baby bump.

"So Ana how was new York?" Leila asked

"It is a great city to live in," Ana said trying to avoid Christians stare.

"No boyfriend Ana?" Leila asks

"No not at this moment Leila."

"Yeah, every good man is either gay or taken I say," Leila says as she laughs.

"Ana dating now there's a challenge, Ana has not been on a date since Thomas and her broke up two months," Natalie says.

"I am too busy to date." Ana defends herself.

"Oh, Ana you should meet up with Jose. He still has a crush on you?" Kate said.

"Oh no Kate please don't start on this I am happy alone."

"No one is happy alone Ana," Natalie says

"Yeah I mean Ana I thought you would be the one married and with children by now not me," Kate says

"Yeah well I am trying to focus on my career I am only 25," Ana says

"Christian and I have been talking about starting a family but he is always so busy with work," Leila said. Ana snaps her head up at that comment and looks Christian in the eyes and she cannot read him for once. She then looks at Kate, who has a surprised look on her face.

"Well, he does have an empire to run," Carrick said speaking up for the first time.

"It was good seeing you guys again it seems I am shying away from my duties talking to all of you guys. I would love to have lunch and catch up Kate Mia and Leila you are welcome to join. Just call me." Ana said as she handed Kate her card with her number on it.

"Oh I am sorry for keeping you and I will be calling you soon I have missed you." Kate said and with that Ana leaves the group and Natalie follows her. Three hours later the party was over and only Ana and Natalie were left.

"Hey, Natalie go ahead and leave I will lock up the place. I will see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure Ana I can stay with you."

"Yeah no you have been here since eight this morning and it is five in the afternoon. Go home and get some rest because as my second in command we have much work to get done tomorrow."

"Okay, Ana see you tomorrow," Natalie said as she left. Ana made sure everything was locked up and then went to her car only to see someone leaning against it.

"I missed you, Ana," Christian said as he walked over to her. Once he was in front of her, he pulled her to him and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories! They Haunt You

Chapter 2: Memories! They haunt you.

Disclaimer I own nothing

Sorry for how long it took but I have been debating on splitting this chapter up but I could not so here you go, Please read and review and plus this gives you guys some background knowledge, and I prose chapter three will not take this long cause I am almost finished with it. Happy reading!

* * *

"I missed you, Ana," Christian said as he walked over to her. Once he was in front of her, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Christian, what are you doing?" Ana said as she pushed him away from her.

"I thought that was pretty obvious Ana." Christian slurred.

"You are drunk Christian go home."

"No I can get us a room, and it can be like old times," Christian said

"Where is Taylor at Christian?"

"I gave him the night off."

"How did you get here?"

"Our hotel is right around the corner we could walk to it what do yousay Ana?"

"I say no because I wont do it again Christian you chose to stay in your marriage. When I told you I was done, I meant it there is no going back."

"Getting a divorce is not that simple Ana. I told you to give me time instead you left." Christian yelled.

"I am not fighting with you in the parking lot. Get in the car Christian I will drive you back to your place."

"Nice car," Christian says as he gets in the BMW M5.

"Thanks it was a birthday gift." Ana said as she started the car and drove to Escala. They had been driving for five minutes when Ana looked over and saw that he was passed out in the passenger seat. There goes getting him to his place Ana thought so she turned in the direction of her place. Once Ana parks in her parking spot she tried to wake christian up but she didn't have any luck. She got out of her car and then went to his side of the car and put his arm over her shoulder and basically dragged him to the elevator. Once the elevator got to her floor she opened her apartment door and continued to drag him to the bed. She laid him on her bed and took off his shoes and jacket then laid him under the covers. Ana then went to her kitchen and fixed her a sandwich for dinner. Right before Ana went to bed she fed her dog Darcy and put him in his kennel for the night. Ana put on her pajamas which consisted of a big shirt and shorts and then climed into bed.

Christian woke up with a headache the next morning with a dog licking his face. He pushes the dog off of him to see where he is at because if his wife bought a dog there would be hell to pay. As he is getting out of bed, he hears the voice of the one person he misses the most and then he remembers what happened. "Darcy, where are you, boy?" Ana yells as she comes into the room. "Oh good you are up. Saves me the trouble of having to wake you up."

"Ana about last night I am sorry. It was just yesterday I was not expecting to see you, and then I do see you at the party and I just missed you." Christian says

"Look I get, I missed you too Christian but last night can never happen again," Ana says

"I know thanks for bringing me here instead of my place."

"Well, I am not heartless. I cooked a little breakfast if you want, and I might have an old suit of yours if you would like to change."

"That would be nice." Christian says as he smiles at Ana

"Follow me." Ana says as she walks out of the room. Chrisitan follows her down a hallway and as he is walking he looks at the pictures on the wall. One in particular catches his eye. It is Ana and some guy in a military uniform kissing. He is taken out of his pit of jealousy by Ana calling his name and then he walks into this room or better yet this closet and sees Ana looking at a rack that has about five suits on it and she pulls one. "Here you go this is yours." Ana says as she hands him the suit. He inspects the suit and remembers it was one of his favorites and he kept it at Ana's for when he would spend the night with her.

"You kept it?" He asks astounded that after all this time she still kept his suits.

"Yeah I never had the heart to throw them out," Ana says

"Thanks," Christian says not knowing what else to say.

"Well, if you want to you can eat and take a shower then I will drop you off where ever you need to go."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Hurry I have to be at work in an hour and half." Ana said as she turns back to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Christian then walks out of the room and follows the hallway back to the bedroom once he is there he lays out on the bed and there he sees the dog again laying in a little bed in the corner of the room. He then finds the kitchen and eats a little bit. He goes to her bedroom after cleaning his mess up in the kitchen. He finds her bathroom and before he hops in the shower just to wash off from last night. As he is getting out Ana walks back into the room and she passes him and goes into the bathroom and gets something from a drawr. "Here is some deoderent too." Ana says as she hands him the bottle degree deoderent."

"You do not get rid of anything," Christian says as he takes it from her.

"Yeah well lucky for you I haven't had time to throw out all of Thomas' stuff."

"Who is Thomas?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Oh was he the guy in the picture in the hallway?"

"What?" Ana asks confused because there were lots of pictures hung up in the hallway.

"The one of you and a guy in the military kissing?" Christian asks.

"Oh, you would notice that one and yes that is him,"Ana says in an exasperated tone. "Get dressed we leave in thirty minutes," Ana says then walks out of the room. Christian just stands there not knowing what he said that made her mad. Thirty minutes later Ana comes back into the room, and Christian just cant help but admire the way Ana looks. She is wearing a skirt that shows off her perfect legs and her heels aren't helping at all. Her top and blazer shows how tiny she is in the waist. Christian quickly looks away before he is caught checking her out. "Are you ready to go, Christian," Ana asks as she bends down to pet her dog.

"Yeah I can get Taylor to pick me up, so you do not have to worry about dropping me off," Christian says.

"It is no problem I can drop you off. I am surprised he has not banged down my door yet."

"Yeah I let him know that I was ok, or he would have but I do not want you to go to all the trouble of dropping me off."

"I said its no problem have him meet you in the parking garage. Now come on lets go I do not want to be late for my first day as editor and chief. They go down to the parking garage and get in Ana's car and once they got to Grey House Taylor opened the car door and Christian thanked Ana for everything. Ana just waved him off and left for work.

"Mr. Grey you have a meeting at 9:00 with the department heads and your brother called to see if you were free to get lunch with him," Andrea said

"Thanks, Andrea can you set up conference room one for the meeting and can you plan to have food delivered to my office for lunch you know what we like," Christian said as he walks into his office.

"Sir may I speak freely?" Taylor asks

"Go ahead, Taylor."

"Last night was extremely stupid and irresponsible. I know I should have stopped you, but I was too worried about Sophie, but that will not happen again you can not see Ana again."

"I understand Taylor, and it will never happen again and how is Sophie."

"She is fine sir nothing too bad."

"Thank you, Taylor, is that all."

"Yes, sir!"

"Sir the conference room is ready," Andrea said as she walked into his office.

"Thank you, Andrea," Christian said to her as he got up and walked out of his office.

"These are the edited reports you asked for I have fixed all the problems and Lunch will be here around 12."

"Thank you, Andrea for everything," Christian says as he walks into the conference room. Two hours later Christian is walking out of the room surprised he did not yell at the idiots working for him during the meeting. He looks at his watch and sees that he has an hour before his brother comes for lunch, so he sits at his desk and reads through the reports. At 12 Elliot comes barging into his office for lunch.

"Hey, baby bro."

"Elliot couldn't you have at least clean up before decided to drag mud all throughout my office."

"Yeah yeah you say that every time I come over."

"Sir here is your food," Andrea said as she brought in the food.

"So Kate wants to go out Friday night, and she told me to invite you and Leila."

"I will ask Leila, but I do not know?" Christian says.

"Yeah, Kate asked Ana and her friend Natalie also she invited Mia and apparently she is bringing a guy. It will be like getting the gang back together plus a few more but it will be like old times."

"I will ask Leila, but I am not making any promises."

"Thanks, bro so Ana is back you should be happy. I know you two were best friends."

"Yeah I guess," Christian says.

"Oh come on man you two were inseparable."

"I am happy she is back, but we have both changed."

"Yeah, she has she was hot back then, but now I mean did you see what she was wearing she is smoking hot, and someone needs to keep the ass holes away from her so why not us. Ana is like the family has been since Mia brought her home for that stupid project."

"Okay, Elliot I get it you checked her out."

"Oh it was not like that but it made me realize that you should have gotten with Ana and not Leila. Don't get me wrong Leila is nice but we all thought you and Ana were going to end up together."

"Ana and I would have never worked out."

"You are probably right she is too nice for you," Elliot says.

"Whatever look as much as this has been fun I do have an empire, as you call it, to run."

"I know that is my cue to leave, see you Friday night bro."

"We will see," Christian says as he walks his brother out.

* * *

Once Ana dropped Christian off she drove to the nearest coffee shop and bought her and Natalie coffee. She looked at her watch and saw she had 10 minutes before she had to get to work. "Ana there you are I have been looking all over for you," Natalie says as she takes the coffee out Ana's hands.

"Sorry I had some things to take care of this morning, and I am not late I am 5 minutes early."

"Whatever, I will say that yesterday was a success. Mrs. Grey said she would give us an interview."

"Which one?" Ana asks

"Leila Christian's wife she said they need more publicity and I told her that I would talk to you about doing a spread maybe a cover, and she said to get back with her and that she will get Christian on board," Natalie says all happy.

"Yeah, that is not about to happen Christian hates being in the tabloids. I remember this one time when I was in college and my friend Kate, you met her at the party, wanted to get an interview with him for our schools newspaper and it took an act of congress to get him to do that. I had to beg him to do it as a favor."

"So you knew Christian during college?"

"No, I have known their family since I was 16. Christian's sister Mia got paired with me for a school project and since then I became close friends with all of them, but I lost contact when I moved."

"Wow, that is the most I have gotten out about your life here."

"Yeah well its in the past when I moved I want to leave it there," Ana says, "Don't you have work to do cause I know we have a magazine that needs to be on stands in 5 weeks."

"Yeah, now you decide to be my boss and, by the way, you look hot today," Natalie says as she gets up to leave Ana's office "Oh! do not forget about the staff meeting in an hour.

"Thanks, Nat see you there," Ana said as she turns her computer on. She is going over the notes for the meeting when her cell phone rings. "Anastasia Steele."

"Ana it is Kate I know you are busy, so I will get right to it I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch today?" Kate asks

"Um Yeah, I can what time?"

"Around 12:30 at our favorite bistro does that work for you?"

"Yeah that sounds perfect is it going to be just you and me?"

"No Mia is coming along."

"Okay I cannot wait I would love to stay on the phone with you but I have a staff meeting to get to so I will see you at lunch."

"Yes see you then oh and you can bring Natalie if you want?"

"I will ask her, Bye Kate."

"Bye Ana" Ana puts her phone dawn and picks up her notepad for the meeting and heads to the boardroom.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our first day," Ana says ans everyone sits down. "Before we get started I wanted to once again Thank Natalie for putting on an amazing party yesterday. Now down to business we have five weeks until our first magazine hits the stand, so we need ideas. They need to be good." Ana says as she looks out to her co-workers.

"Well, I know I have never lived here but yesterday I was talking to a woman, and she told all about this huge gala that is thrown ever year here in Seattle and that it is for the elite of Seattle."

"Yes, I know what it is what is your angle."

"Well, this gives us a chance to spotlight the Seattle elite and their charities not to mention how glamorous it should be." Liz one the writers says

"I like where you are going but how do you suppose we get into this highly exclusive party that is taking place in 2 weeks?" Ana asks

"Well I have not gotten that far but I am sure I can make a few calls and see."

"Okay Liz you can do that any other ideas unless this one fall through?" Ana asks and then some other co workers come up with ideas. After an hour of brain storming Ana lets them go and they all go back to their work stations to get started on their projects. Ana shuts the door to her office and sits at her desk and lays her head down on the desk. All she could think about was the gala and the last time she went to the gala. She remembered she wore a nude Zuhair Muraid dress that had white flowers on it. It had a deep plunging neck line and that was the first time she could honestly say she felt beautiful and it was all because of him. Because of Christian that night not because of the gorgeous designer gown no it was him she finally felt loved. Boy was she wrong all he wanted was sex from her cause no matter what she would be second to Leila. Damn did she hate Lelia and it wasn't Leila's fault. She thought as she banged her fist on her desk. She finally lifted her head up and decided to get to work. By the time 12:30 rolled around Ana had been almost finished with setting up her office.

"Hey Ana do you want to grab some lunch?" Natalie asks

"Actually I have plans and I running late but you should come with me?"

"Okay, who are you meeting?"

"Kate and Mia and come on cause I am late." Ana and Natalie made it to the Bistro 5 minutes late. "I am so sorry I am late guys. " Ana says as she hugs Kate and Mia. "You remember my friend Natalie," Ana says.

"Yes, it is great to see you again," Kate said as she hugged Natalie.

"So Ana I cannot believe you moved back and didn't even let us know," Mia said

"Sorry Mia but I was busy I had to get an apartment and get everything with the office set up, but I was going to as soon as things settled down."

"So how long have you been back in Seattle?" Kate asks.

"Um about two maybe three weeks. I had to look for an apartment and get my things shipped here and set up so I have been pretty busy with all of that," Ana says.

"We have a lot to catch up on but before we do that, please tell me you will come out with us Friday night?" Kate asks.

"What are you doing Friday?"

"Were going dancing of course just like old times," Kate says

"Aren't you too pregnant for that Kate."

"I might not be able to drink, but I can still have fun."

"Come on Ana please come out with us you can meet my new guy Kevin. Natalie, you have to come too please please please." Mia begs

"All right, what club are we going to?" Ana asks.

"Christian's where else would we go, Ana?" Mia says

"Yeah I will go it will be fun to go out," Natalie says excitedly. Her and Mia get into a conversation about what they are going to wear Friday. Mia promises to help Natalie meet guys.

"Oh, Ana I have the perfect guy for you," Mia says

"No Mia I do not want to be fixed up with anyone," Ana says

"Oh come on Ana you need to date," Kate says, "Please tell me you are not still a virgin."

"Ana a virgin wow, you were a totally different person," Natalie says surprised.

"What can I say New York changed me?" Ana says

"Let me tell you this I caught her and her ex Thomas banging in a supply closet at one of our parties," Natalie says. Mia and Kate both have a shocked expression on their face.

"In my defense I had not seen him for six months," Ana says glaring at Natalie.

"The Ana I knew stayed away from guys and anything sex related," Kate says.

"Well, I finally met someone that I thought was worth my time," Ana says taking a sip of her drink.

"I have so much to tell you but first let me tell you about the wedding," Kate says

"It was so beautiful," Mia says.

"Mia was my maid of honor since you were not there, and Leila was my second bridesmaid."

"Leila I thought you did not like her," Ana says

"She grows on you. She came to me crying one day cause she found out Christian had an affair, and I helped her. Christian even said he wanted to divorce her then she had the miscarriage, and I think that is why they stayed together. However, if I ever find out who she was I will beat the shit out of her cause not even Leila deserved that. I can tell you when she told me I wanted to kill him, but he looked so upset and Leila forgave him." Kate says as Ana takes another sip of her drink. Ana stayed silent from there on out just listening or pretending to listen because her mind was on Leila and Christian. They all paid their bills and left. Ana did not say a word to Natalie on the way back, and when she was in her office, she shut the door and locked it. Ana went to her desk and just sat there crying because he lied to her. She wanted to call Kate and tell her she could not go friday but decided against it. She was not going to let him dictate her life.


	3. Chapter 3: The Way We Used to Be

Chapter 3: The Way We Use to Be

Christian left work around six and when he got home he didn't see his wife so he went to the bedroom only to find his wife in the closet sorting through her new clothes. "You went shopping today?" Christian asks Leila.

"Yeah I even ordered you a few new dress shirts," Leila says with a smile as she kisses Christian.

"Elliot asked me if we would go out Friday and I said we would," Christian says.

"Is she going to be there?"

"Yes I think Kate invited her."

"Well then I don't want to go. Christian we just got back to a good place in our relationship and now she comes back and I won't do it."

"Don't do this Leila don't play the victim card because it is getting old."

"No I'm not going."

"Yes you are my brother invited us out and we are going and that is final," Christian says as he walked out of the closet.

"Fine but expect me to be nice to your whore," Leila yells.

"Don't you ever call Ana a whore?"

"That's what she is sleeping with a married man."

"What about you Leila you get pregnant by one of our body guards and try and pass it off as mine but wait you get an abortion then tell everyone that you had a miscarriage. Then you black mail me into staying into this relationship so what does that make you Leila," Christian says as he leaves to go to his home office. Christian walks to his office and goes straight to the bourbon. He downs a couple of glasses and thinks about what Elliot said over lunch. He did love Ana but it wasn't easy for him to leave his wife. He had his image to think about. He just can't divorce Leila and jump into a relationship with her why couldn't she just understand that. He hears his phone ringing and sees that it's Elliot. "Hey Elliot what do you want?" Christian says as he answers the phone.

"What has you so mad."

"It's nothing so what time do you want to meet up Friday so I can call Jake and make sure the vip room will be empty."

"So Leila is letting you go out?"

"Yes and she is coming so what time?"

"Kate wants to go out around 9," Elliot says

"Alright I will call Jake and have him make sure food and champagne is ready for us when we get there."

"Thanks bro."

"No problem," Christian says as he hangs up and calls Jake to let him know about Friday. As he is walking into his bathroom he sees Leila at the vanity doing her hair.

"Kate texted me told me that they want to go around 9 Friday," Leila says

"I know Elliot just told me and I called Jake and made sure he had everything ready for all of us when we get there Friday,"

"Great, Christian I am sorry about what I said earlier I know we got passed it but you have to look at it from my point of view. You committed to me and now that she is back and is going to be hanging out with your family it's a slap in my face. I love you and I don't want you to feel trapped in our marriage," Leila says

"Leila it's too late for that because I am trapped in this sham of a marriage and I don't love you and I promise you this that if you so much as breathe wrong in Ana's direction I will divorce you," Christian says to Leila.

"When I said till death do us part I meant it Christian and if you divorce me the whole world will know what you did and how do you think Ana be able to look at you knowing what you did," Leila says. Christian walks past her and gets ready for bed.

* * *

Time jump to Friday

On Friday Ana finishes her work around 5:30 and goes to talk to Natalie. "Natalie do you want to meet me at my place before we go out tonight?" Ana asks her.

"Yeah I can't believe I am partying with the Grey's" Natalie says

"It should be fun," Ana says as she grabs her things and leaves. "We are meeting at the mile high club at 9 Natalie," Ana tells as she is walking out of the building with Natalie.

"I will be at you place at 8 then so we can drink a little before."

"See you then," Ana says as she gets into her car and drives away. As soon as she walks into her apartment Darcy is waiting for her by the door so she changes her clothes into her work out clothes to go for a run with Darcy. She puts Darcy on the leash and they run for about 45 minutes. When she gets back to her apartment she gives Darcy some more food and water before she gets in the shower. By the time she gets out of the shower she sees that it is seven so she blow dries her hair and then goes into her closet and decides on a black crop top and black pants that she hasn't worn in forever paired with gold shoes and a gold necklace. She puts on minimal make up and she decides to braid a little bit of her hair and have the rest in soft waves. When she is finished getting ready she eats a sandwich before Natalie gets to her place. Natalie gets to her place ten minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late I had a hard time deciding what to wear," Natalie says

"No big deal." Ana says as she grabs two glasses and pours them both some wine.

"Tell me about growing up here. What was it like growing up with the Grey's?" Natalie asks as she takes the glass from Ana.

"Is this and interview?" Ana says.

"No I'm just curious. Please Ana I want to know," Natalie says.

"When I moved back with my dad Ray when I was twelve and we lived in Montesano until I turned 15 when his carpenter business started growing. So we moved to Bellevue and we became neighbors with the Grey's. I didn't actually talk to any of them until Mia and I were paired together for an English project and I went to her house to work on it and from then on Mia and I became friends. Over time I started to hang out with Christian. We became inseparable and when he went to Harvard it was hard on both of us. Then he decided college wasn't for him so he came back home to start his company and my dad gave him the loan to start it but that is a different story. Anyways up until two years ago we were all good friends." Ana says finishing her wine.

"So what happened?" Natalie asks.

"We all just went our separate ways," Ana says quickly and Natalie realizes it is time to end this conversation.

"So our taxi will be here in fifteen minutes how about we take a couple of shots to get us really started," Natalie says grabbing a bottle of vodka from her bag and pouring them each shots.

"Okay but only two, you know how much of light weight I am," Ana says. Ana takes the first shot and then the second one chasing it with lemonade while Natalie takes three shots. The taxi shows up on time and the girls head off to the Mile High Club.

Christian and Leila showed up at the club 10 minutes early because Christian want to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be for when everyone arrived. Christian had to admit that Leila looked nice in her dress. It was an off white dress that went a little below her knees and hugged her body and her shoes were black heels that made her legs look long. The next to arrive was Mia with her new guy of the week Kevin and Christian was not too happy about that and he made sure the guy knew he didn't like him. Christian wasn't happy with the way Mia was dressed either she was in a black dress that was too low cut and short for his taste. "Who let you out of the house like that," Christian said to Mia.

"I'm 24 Christian not 13 I can dress how I want," Mia said annoyed.

"Mia what the hell are you wearing," Elliot said as he walked up to them.

"As I was telling Christian I am 24 and I can wear whatever I want to and guys please be nice to Kevin I like this one and I don't want you two running him off," Mia says glaring at her brothers. Ana and Natalie showed up as Mia was talking. "Oh my God Ana you look HOT," Mia says as she hugs Ana.

"Thanks Mia you look great too," Ana says to Mia.

Christian opens the bottle of champagne and says a toast. "To old friends, to new friends and making memories." Everyone raises their glass of champagne except Kate who has a glass of water and they drink. Everyone takes a sip from their glass. Everyone sits down talking with one another.

The whole group had been drinking for a while when Mia spoke up "let's play a game? We ask anyone a question and if they don't answer then they have to take a shot. I'll start Natalie is there anyone in your group of friends that you would consider having sex with?"

"Yes!" Natalie says without hesitating.

"Who wouldn't you sleep with in our group of friends is the better question." Ana says

"Alright Ana who did you give your v card to?" Kate asks

Ana is surprised by the question and everyone looks at her waiting for her to say or do something. "He was a random guy that is not important it didn't mean anything." Ana says and then takes a sip of her drink. She looks up at Christian as Mia is answering the question Natalie asked her and she can see the pain in his eyes but she doesn't care because that is how she felt he meant nothing to her. The game keeps going until Natalie hears a song and drags Ana to the dance floor. Mia and Kate follow them. As they are dancing a guy comes up behind Ana and starts dancing with her. Christian watches Ana and this guy and he is enraged that any other guy would touch her. He then scolds himself because he knows he has no right to be jealous. The girls come back up without Ana as she is talking to guy that had his hands all over her after about 10 minutes she goes back up to the lounge area.

"So did you get his number Ana?" Natalie asks.

"No you know I'm not looking for anything right now." Ana says annoyed. Leila yawns and Kate suggests that since she is getting tired that she just goes home with Leila so Elliot can have some time with his brother and have sometime down time. Elliot tries to leave with Kate but she forces him to stay and have fun so instead he walks Kate out to their and Christian follows them. As soon as her brothers leave Mia decides to order a round of shots. The girls down the shots and order another round of drinks. Mia gets up to sit beside Ana and hugs her.

"You know we all thought you would end up with Christian" Mia slurs as soon as she says that Christian and Elliot walk back into the room. Ana looks at Christian then turns to Mia to give her a hug.

"Mia we wouldn't have worked out because he is a control freak." Ana says to Mia. Ana gets up and walks away after saying that she needed to go to the restroom. Christian then got up and followed saying that he had to go talk to someone.

"Ana wait," Christian says and Ana turns around.

"What do you want?" Ana says

"I want to apologize for what Mia said."

"It's okay Christian I'm okay really you are going to have to believe me when I say that," Ana says.

"I do believe you Ana. I just want to go back to the way things were before everything happened. Is that too much to ask for," Christian says pleading with her.

"I don't think it will ever be the same," Ana says and leaves him standing there alone.


End file.
